Practice (Oneshot)
by AnonymousLlama
Summary: A young woman, in her early twenties, sits cross legged on the sidewalk. If her beauty hadn't captured his attention, her talent and devotion most certainly would have. Suggested Saeki/OC.


**A/N: This was for a word challenge thing from Tumblr. **

**Word: Practice**

**Character Saeki**

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Forged Wedding. All I own is my OC and the plot.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"You think _she'll_ be there today?" Yuta questions Kunihiko.

The emphasis on _she_ definitely got Saeki's attention. "Who?"

Kuni ignores him, leaning forward on his forearms before answering Yuta, "I don't know. It's possible."

By now, both Yamato and Takao were interested also. "_Who_?"

"I'm tired."

Disregarding Ren, Kuni explains to the others, "Everyday the last week, there's been a young woman on the street corner playing a guitar."

"Yeah! And she's really really good."

_~ 20 Minutes Later ~_

The six men stepped out of the bar and onto the walkway. Further down the street, a small crowd had gathered.

"She's there."

A young woman, in her early twenties, sits cross legged on the sidewalk. Out of the way of pedestrians of course but still noticeable. An acoustic guitar lies in her lap.

"That's her?"

"Uh-hunh."

They walk up to stand among the gathering, and the scriptwriter immediately begins to drink in her appearance.

Her hair was a brilliant brown that seemed to light up with an auburn tint where the sun's rays hit it. Although, his guess was as good as the next guy's when it came to length. The majority of her locks were tucked into the black beanie that slouched off of the back of her head. Several curly strands hung from the front of the hat, the tips brushing against her collarbone. The girl wasn't dressed up; she seemed to wear clothes befitting of a street performer. She dons a loose grey t shirt over navy skinny jeans. Her feet, which are tucked snuggly underneath her, are clad in worn out vans. But, the strangest thing was her skin tone. It was a deep bronze color, completely foreign to the people of Tokyo.

It was obvious from her appearance that she wasn't from around there. And the more he stared, the more exotic her features became.

She fools with one or two of the nobs on the head of the guitar before setting her hands where he assumed they were supposed to go.

She inhaled deeply before exhaling. Her fingers began to move over the instrument. But, much to the surprise of the spectators, the melody that emanated from it was anything but what they'd anticipated.

A beautiful tune. It sounded more like something that belonged in a concert hall than on a street corner, completely unexpected of a street performer. Come to think of it, the song sounded familiar to him. He didn't have to wonder long, though, before his friend spoke up.

"Sh-She's playing Beethoven. On a guitar," Yamato sputters from beside him, eyes wide in disbelief.

Her fingers moved up and down the neck of the instrument without hesitation. She seemed so sure of herself. She clearly knew what she was doing.

"I didn't even know that was possible."

Eyes half lidded, she stares down softly. They're focused, completely absorbed in the task at hand. It's as if she's the only one in the world. Just her and the music.

Before he knows it, the song has ended; and she transitions to something entirely different. Her playing is still elegant, but the current tune is softer and much more romantic.

If her beauty hadn't captured his attention, her talent and devotion most certainly would have.

If there was one thing he admired, it was fondness for the arts.

"I wonder how she's not messing up."

Ren begins to rattle off something about nerve impulses and speed and formulas that could be applied for simultaneity in playing. Saeki just wanted him to shut up.

"Shhhh," he covers Ren's face with his hand, eyes never leaving the female before him.

She played continuously for the next half hour. He faithfully stayed her captive audience even when his friends decided to head back to LI. It shocked him that he could become so infatuated in someone, and it left him wanting more of her.

People came and went. Most stopping to admire her art before moving on. Her guitar case was open before her and it was quickly accumulating a nice sum of money.

She'd definitely chosen the right time and place to entertain.

Her fingers move deftly over the strings, entrancing him. His thoughts were going inappropriate places fast. He was only a man after all.

He began to wonder what it would be like for her to touch him. To tangle her hands in his hair. To run those lissome fingers of hers over his body. To drag them down to his— _Woah_. What was wrong with him? He shouldn't be thinking these things about someone he didn't even know. Well at least not in a public space where people could obviously see that he was….excited.

He mentally wills his body to calm down, instead focusing on the music.

Much to his disappointment, she stops playing and picks up the water bottle sitting beside her. Although, his spirits are lifted when he realizes that she's taking a break. She brings the bottle to her lips as Saeki steps forward, hoping to talk to her during this brief interlude; he was never one to be shy.

"Hi," he breathes out, inwardly frowning at how winded he sounded. Her head snaps up at the sound of his voice, "I'm Saeki."

Of course, she recognizes him immediately. He was, after all, the man who had been watching her all afternoon.

Saeki offers his hand, and she takes it, grinning, "Amara."

"I've never seen anything like that. You were amazing."

She blushes. "Thank you."

He mirrors her previous grin at the sight of the pink adorning her cheeks.

"So, how did you get so good at…." His voice trails off, and he motions at the guitar in her hand.

Amara smiles up at him, eyes practically glowing with the amusement she felt, before easily replying, "Practice."


End file.
